


Treehouse Sympathy

by SaraJaye



Series: The Tellius AU-Verse [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Drama, Missing Persons, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after her father was announced as missing, she showed up crying on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treehouse Sympathy

He opened the door to find her standing there, crying. Without a word, he grabbed a blanket from the couch and led her out to the treehouse.

"They found more of the missing men today, and none of them were him," she managed once her cries and hiccups had mostly stopped. "Why haven't they found him yet?"

Her dad was a member of the Black Ops. Last month he'd gone on a dangerous mission and was reported missing within the week. Every day, Mist and her mother and her older brother waited and hoped and prayed and the officers said they were doing everything they could to find him, but three weeks later there was still no sign of the man.

It made Rolf sad, too; Greil worked as a carpenter on the side and had given Rolf's older brothers jobs to support the family after their mother left and their father had died. Greil had been almost a second father to him. He didn't want to think of Greil being gone forever, but deep down he knew it was a possibility.

"I'm scared, Rolf," she continued. "What if he's gone forever? What if he's hurt? What if they captured him and he's being tortured right now?!" She threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "I just want him _back!_ " Rolf slipped his arms around her and rubbed her back; he hated that any of those things were possible, hated it. Mist didn't deserve to lose her father and go through the same pain he and his brothers had.

"He'll be okay. He's strong," Rolf said. "But in the meantime, we're all here for you. We'll light candles and pray and wait by the phone and check online and everything." He wrapped the blanket around the two of them. "I promise."

She pulled away a little and looked up at him, sniffling.

"Thank you, Rolf." She pressed her lips lightly against his; he could taste the salt of her tears but he didn't mind.

"Let's sleep in the treehouse tonight, just like when we were kids. Um, unless that might get you in trouble...or me in trouble with Ike!" That got a small giggle out of her.

"I think it'll be okay. We're just sleeping."

They grabbed two throw pillows from a corner, laid down under the blanket and snuggled close to each other. Mist fell asleep quickly, but before Rolf joined her he whispered an extra prayer to the Goddess that Greil would be home soon, alive and well.


End file.
